In the field of drive systems, a slew drive is a device that can safely hold radial and axial loads, as well as transmit a torque for rotation. A slew drive employs a worm mechanism, also called a screw drive, to turn a gear about an axis perpendicular to the axis of the worm. This combination reduces the speed of the driven member and also multiplies its torque. There are many applications for the slew drive. Currently, they are employed in the generation of renewable energy, particularly in solar and wind energy. Due to the load-holding power and rotational torque strength of slew drives, they are well suited to solar trackers and wind turbines. They can, however, be employed in substantially any instance where rotational movement, or “slewing” is desired.
While the current slew drives function quite well in performing the desired tasks, they can be difficult to attach to the structure to be rotated. Typically in a slew drive, the outer diameter of the drive rotates. Attaching a slew drive to structures to be rotated usually requires the fabrication of fittings to couple structures to the drive. This increases cost, complexity and weight. Additionally, the various bearing that need to be used can be expensive and difficult to fit into the devices.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the invention is to provide an integrated inner raceway and torque tube.